In general, in response to a baby being sat on a baby sling which may carry a baby on the user's back or hold the baby to the user′ chest, a load may be vertically applied and may be concentrated on the user's shoulders. Accordingly, the load may be hard on the user's shoulders.
In recent years, hipseats which may hold a baby to disperse the baby's weight to the user's waist and pelvis may have been used. However, the baby's weight may be mostly concentrated on the user's waist in hipseats and may be hard on the user's waist.
In the baby slings and hipseats in the related art, the baby's weight may be concentrated on a specific body part and the user may feel pain while the user wears the baby carrier and hipseat for a long time.
To switch the mode to the hipseat mode in the baby sling mode in the structure that the baby sling and the hipseat are combined, the user has to combine the hipseat with the baby sling after the user releases wearing of the baby sling and puts the baby down. To switch the mode to the baby sling mode in the hipseat mode, the user has to separate the hipseat from the baby sling after the user put the baby on the hipseat down and unbuckles the belt. Accordingly, the mode switching between the baby sling mode and the hipseat mode is cumbersome. Since the user has to put the baby down in the mode switching, the swift mode switching may be difficult and the use of the baby carrier may be inconvenient.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.